pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Warrior
Warrior is one of the classes available in the Hero selection menu. Characteristics * Warrior starts with 8 Darts. * Health restored by food (including Mystery meat) is 5 HP. Sub-classes After defeating the 2 boss (Tengu), the Hero will be rewarded with the Tome of Mastery. This allows the player to choose between 2 different sub-classes. Gladiator * The Hero is able to do combos, where every next successful hit inflicts more damage. ** This is useful with a Knuckleduster, or another fast hitting weapon. Berserker * The Hero is able to inflict more damage when low on health, similar to the Gnoll brutes. ** Fury starts at 40 of total HP. * The more enemies surrounding the Berserker, the faster he performs his attacks. Gladiator vs. Berserker To get the damage bonus of the Gladiator, you have to get a minimum of 3 consecutive hits, which could be hard to achieve because of mechanics like dodge, parry, and block, from the enemies, or simply slaying them in three hits, or less. On the other hand, the combo can be easy to start if you: have Ring of Accuracy, or Haste, or use accurate, or fast hitting weapons. Notice, that the fast hitting weapons (Knuckleduster or Mace) might be the best weapons for the Gladiator, as they will be both hard-hitting and fast, when Combo is active. Other weapons can miss often, or slay the enemy, before giving Combo much use, making the sub-class perk ineffective. In general, the Gladiator can be very effective with the right equipment. When choosing the Berserker, you can deal very high damage. At deeper depths, and with good weapons, you can reach around 40-50 damage with one hit. The cons of the Berserker is that, you need to be below 40 max HP to trigger the effect, creating a need of risk in order to use the perk, but consider that the extra damage will often save you in 1-v-1 fights. Something very positive about the sub-class is that, if you wear a good armor, or use Earthroot, enemies will deal little damage per turn, allowing you to stay some, or many, turns in Berserk mode, with the risk of dying actually being small, while benefiting from the high damage increase. In general, the Berserker gives a reward in exchange of a risk, but this risk can be reduced by using strategies. Warrior suit of armor After defeating the 4 boss (King of Dwarves), the Hero will be rewarded with the Armor kit. The armor kit allows the Hero to modify one of his armor into class-specific armor that have special abilities. enemies.| }} Heroic leap is the special ability for Warriors. It is a teleport that can be cast anywhere in line of sight, but cannot be used to bypass enemies in the way. Upon “landing”, it stuns all enemies for 2 turns in a 1-tile radius of the destination tile. Like all epic armor abilities, Heroic Leap costs half the Hero's current hit points to use. * Even with a Potion of Levitation, slamming onto a trap will trigger it. * The Berserker sub-class can be used to inflict some serious damage on tough enemies by alternating stuns and hits, if you can risk the HP loss. Vampiric weapons might pair nicely here. Tips * Warriors heal 5 HP when they eat, so you can starve down that much more (from full health) before eating. If you eat at full health you will lose this benefit. History to the game | 1.6.4 | Fixed: * The Berserker gains Fury when the health-halving Heroic leap Armor Ability causes him to reach his Fury threshold. * The Berserker gains Fury if the Warrior's health is within the Fury threshold when the Tome of Mastery is read. | 1.9.2 | : New Berserker's Perk - The more enemies surround the Berserker, the faster he performs his attacks. }} Category:Hero